


Arrow: Haunted AU

by changingdestiny4



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Assassin Canarrow, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, Multi, Soul Restoration, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingdestiny4/pseuds/changingdestiny4
Summary: This is a slight rewrite to the Arrow/Constantine crossover in which Nyssa, instead of Laurel, journeys with Oliver to retrieve Sara's soul.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my next Assassin Canarrow story. It's a partial change to the Arrow/Constantine crossover in which Nyssa, instead of Laurel, journeys to the afterlife with Oliver and Constantine in order to retrieve Sara's soul. 
> 
> Before I begin, let me give you all some background information. In this universe, Olicity never happened, Nyssa decided not to return to the League due to not wanting to be in the same vicinity as Malcolm, and it was she who rode off with Oliver into the sunset due to Oliver, out of the kindness of his heart, offering to take her with him as a way for them both to open a new chapter in their lives. They were away for a period of nine months instead of six, and bonded due to their shared love for Sara. The bond eventually led to Oliver and Nyssa falling in love and becoming lovers and after those nine months passed, Nyssa decided to propose to Oliver herself. She was angry that her father had forced her to marry him, but grew to love him and therefore wanted to make their marriage legit. After Oliver accepted Nyssa's proposal, Thea and Laurel brought them back to deal with Darhk. Following Laurel and Thea's use of the Lazarus Pit to resurrect Sara and her going on a rampage because she's soulless, Oliver calls Constantine for help like on canon, and that leads to where we are right now. Finally, Thea and Sara won't suffer from a perpetual bloodlust. In this version, Thea was cured after killing those assassins in Nanda Parbat, and Sara will be cured once her soul is restored. Now that everyone has that information, let's get this party started.

Once they had brought forth the necessary items for what they were about to do and having laid Sara's unconscious body on the floor beneath them, Oliver, Nyssa, Constantine, Thea, Felicity, John, Laurel, and Quentin were all gathered together and ready to begin the process of restoring Sara's soul. The process required Constantine and two others to travel to the other side in order to locate and bring back Sara's soul to her body. Thea had volunteered to be one of the three who would go, but Constantine advised against it since according to him, her presence wasn't bringing out the best in Sara. Oliver then turned to Nyssa and asked her if she trusted him. Nyssa was unsure about this plan, afraid it might make things worse. After all, look what already happened to Sara after having been resurrected by the Lazarus Pit. But at that point, Nyssa was desperate to restore her beloved back to the way she had been in life. She also knew that Oliver would never do anything to harm the woman they both loved, and Oliver had proven to her many times over that she could trust him. She still hesitated for a bit, causing Oliver to move to one side of Sara's body, stretch out his hand to Nyssa, and say to her,

"Trust me when I tell you this will work".

At that moment, any hesitation Nyssa had left her and she stepped forward, taking her fiancé's hands while standing on the other side of Sara's body across from Oliver. Shortly before they began, Constantine also warned them that whatever had locked Sara's soul away would not give it over without a fight and said that they needed to be ready for that.

With all of that settled, Constantine took out his lighter and, after stooping down, used it to set a fire inside of the small bowl next to his feet. Afterwards, he stood back up, lifted his hands, and began chanting. As he continued to chant, the ground beneath everyone's feet started to slightly shake while the electricity also started fizzling in and out. After a few seconds, the tremors ceased, causing Nyssa to open her eyes. Once she, Oliver, and Constantine had managed to get their bearings together (with Constantine commenting that he had experienced worse hangovers) Nyssa stared at her surroundings and what she saw caused her to experience disbelief. It seems as though she, Oliver, and Constantine had somehow been transported to Nanda Parbat. Immediately, Nyssa rounded on Constantine and angrily asked him,

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! Why is it that we are in my former home?! I thought we were supposed to be taken to where my beloved's soul is being kept. Speak now before I have your head for this!"

"Ease your horses there love", Constantine responded to Nyssa's outburst. "While this may appear to resemble your home, where we are is truly the other side. From what I know of the afterlife, there's always a place created for each soul that is molded after the life they lived on earth. Therefore, I'd bloody reckon that Sara lived a great deal of her life at whatever this place is supposed to represent, which according to you, is a representation of your former home."

Hearing Constantine's explanation, Nyssa managed to calm down a bit, though she was still annoyed that he hadn't told her this information about the afterlife before they embarked on their mission. Afterwards, Oliver asked what they were supposed to do now. Before Constantine could respond, the small group suddenly heard Sara's voice crying out for help and Nyssa, ignoring Constantine's protests, took off towards where she thought the voice was coming from, prompting him and Oliver to follow after her. However, the path they took only led them around in a circle and brought them back to where they had been a moment ago.

"This is new", Oliver said in surprise of this latest development to which Constantine replied, "New is why you brought me along." Suddenly, Sara's voice rang out once more, but before Nyssa could go after her again, Constantine quickly took ahold of Nyssa's shoulder, preventing her from moving.

"Unhand me at once!", Nyssa demanded. "I refuse to remain here while Sara may be in danger."

"Believe me Nyssa, I want to rescue Sara just as much as you do, but we can't rush in blindly. We need a tour guide."

Saying that, Constantine once again produced his lighter, and after settling it onto the floor while saying some sort of chant, it began to spin. As it spun, it lifted itself upwards and continued to spin in midair. A moment later, it stopped spinning and pointed towards the right, after which Constantine took back his lighter and prompted Oliver and Nyssa to follow him in that direction, unless, as he pointed out, they wanted to stay in the afterlife for all eternity.

Making their way towards the direction that the lighter had indicated, they all ended up in another area that was identical to Nanda Parbat's main hall, and in it was also an exact replica of the Lazarus Pit. Guarding it were two apparitions who had the appearance of League members while inside of it was Sara herself, struggling to escape the other souls who were holding her back.

Upon seeing the three individuals who'd come to rescue Sara, the apparitions immediately drew their swords and advanced on them, causing Oliver to respond by quickly pulling two arrows out of his quiver and using them to take down the apparitions. Once that was done, Nyssa immediately made her way towards the pit and struggled to pull her beloved from it and the clutches of the other souls. Oliver also went over to help her, Constantine having told him that he and Nyssa needed to work together to rescue Sara. While they were working on that, a new apparition entered the room, his presence causing Nyssa to turn around, curious to see as what this force was that Constantine warned might be holding Sara back. Taking in his appearance, she realized it was the soul of her father, Ra's Al Ghul, and almost released Sara's hand to deal with him. There was no way she was going to allow her father to try and keep her from her beloved yet again, not in this life or the afterlife. Constantine however urged her to continue what she was already doing and promised that he would take care of this latest hindrance. Nyssa knew he was right and refocused on working with her fiancé to bring Sara back to them. As they worked together, Nyssa heard swords clashing and knew that Constantine was dueling her father's soul. From what she was hearing, she sensed that her father was as formidable in death as he was in life.

Finally though, Constantine managed to defeat Ra's soul, and Nyssa with Oliver were able to pull Sara from the clutches of the other souls and afterwards they with her and Constantine were returned to their own world and Sara to her body. Oliver and Nyssa then released each other's hands and quickly knelt by Sara, hoping that what they had done had worked.

"Sara, Sara, can you hear me ?", Nyssa begged desperately, gently shaking her beloved's shoulder. After a few brief seconds, Sara's eyes finally opened and she began to slowly sit up. Overcome with happiness, Nyssa and Oliver quickly pulled her into their embrace, tears of joy streaming down Nyssa's face. After a while, Nyssa and Oliver pulled away and allowed Laurel and Quentin to also have their moment with Sara while Oliver escorted Constantine out, his work being done. Before leaving, Constantine gave Oliver a warning about Damien Darhk, the latest enemy he and his team were fighting, and recommended that he should leave town while he still could. Oliver then returned and he, Nyssa, Thea, Diggle, Felicity, Laurel, and Quentin spent the next few moments conversing and catching up with Sara while feeling extremely grateful to have this third chance with her. Out of them all, Oliver and Nyssa felt the most grateful because the woman they both loved had been returned to them.


	2. Three Years Later

Oliver was feeling very content about where his life was currently as he, Nyssa, and Sara were busy packing up their things while getting their two children, both of them two years old, ready to go on their vacation. A lot had happened over the last three years. Following the restoration of Sara's soul and her reunion with her family, Oliver and Nyssa caught her up to what had been happening since her death. They told her how Malcolm had been the one to drug Thea into killing Sara and the resulting chain of events which led to Oliver challenging Ra's in order to save his sister and it nearly costing him his life (the subject greatly alarming Sara due to his having faced an extremely dangerous man like Ra's). They went on to tell her how that in turn led to Ra's requesting that Oliver take his place since he had survived his sword and Oliver's refusal which caused Ra's to turn the city against him in order to force him to become his successor. Oliver and Nyssa also told Sara about how Roy had taken the fall for Oliver and then had his death faked and left the city. In addition, Sara also learned about Ra's stabbing of Thea which forced Oliver to accept Ra's offer in order to use the Lazarus Pit to save her (something which brought worry to Sara since she knew about the psychological affects the pit could cause, though she was assured that Thea didn't suffer any issues) and how Oliver used it to infiltrate the League along with his actions which caused friction between him and his team. Oliver and Nyssa went on to tell Sara about how they and the team worked together to stop Ra's when he attempted to unleash a bioweapon upon the city, Oliver and Ra's final duel in which Oliver gained the upper hand and killed him (a feat which greatly impressed Sara since Ra's was virtually unbeatable), and his leaving the city's protection to his team and driving off with Nyssa to begin a new life for them both until they were compelled to return because of Darhk. Finally, Oliver and Nyssa revealed to Sara how they had fallen deeply in love with each other and were currently engaged. That particular news brought great happiness to Sara's heart. She had considered Oliver and Nyssa to be a good match for each other and hoped that if something ever happened to her, they would find happiness with each other. They had assured her that they still loved her and wanted her to be a part of their relationship, an offer which Sara agreed to wholeheartedly and led to them entering a three-way romantic relationship.

Despite their newfound happiness with each other, the three lovebirds experienced great tumult in their lives as they and their team struggled to defeat Darhk, who was increasing the size and scope of his attacks. The situation went from bad to worse when a dangerous enemy named Vandal Savage arrived and targeted a young woman named Kendra Saunders, the girlfriend of Cisco Ramon who was a shared friend of Oliver and Barry Allen, also known as the Flash, and then joined forces with Darhk and another lethal enemy named Zoom, an immensely powerful speedster from an alternate universe.

Shortly afterwards, a time traveler named Rip Hunter warned them about a dark future should Darhk's, Savage's, and Zooms combined plans succeed, leading to the creation of a group of heroes, known as the Legends, that would travel across time in order to defeat Savage while Team Arrow would combat Darhk and Team Flash would combat Zoom. It was basically a war on three fronts. Sara, along with Kendra and others, had also been recruited to join the team of heroes and left with them after a tearful goodbye with Oliver and Nyssa, promising that she would return to them soon. The war between the heroes and villains was long and grueling, and for a time, the villains had the upper hand. Thankfully, Roy Harper returned and was a great help to Team Arrow as they fought Darhk. The situation became worse however when someone close to Oliver was murdered by Darhk, causing him to nearly spiral downwards had Nyssa not been there to stabilize him. Eventually, the heroes finally had the upper hand and in a final climatic battle, Teams Arrow, Flash, and the Legends were able to defeat Darhk, Savage, and Zoom and destroy their forces once and for all.

As the next two years passed, Oliver, Nyssa, Sara, and their allies would continue to protect their cities and the world at large while battling numerous enemies who continued to rise and stir trouble, but were always defeated. For as Oliver said the moment he became the Green Arrow, even though life is full of darkness, the darkness can be defeated by light. Sometime during this period, the government passed new legislation allowing a man to marry more than one wife. As a result, Oliver, who was still engaged to Nyssa, was able to propose to Sara, who said yes with great happiness. The following wedding was a wonderful affair and everyone close to the three of them, which included their families, friends, and allies, including those from Team Flash and the Legends, were there to witness the marriage of Oliver Queen to Nyssa Al Ghul and Sara Lance. Shortly thereafter, Nyssa and Sara discovered they were pregnant, bringing increased happiness to them and to Oliver. A few months later, Sara and Nyssa each gave birth to a beautiful, healthy child. Sara's child was a girl who she decided to name Dinah Moira Queen, while Nyssa's child was a boy who she named Connor Robert Queen. Oliver approved of the names and was very pleased by them. The five of them made a happy, content family and Oliver with his wives knew that they would never trade each other or their children for anything in the world.

"Is everyone ready to go now ?" asked Sara, having finished packing her own luggage and slung it over her shoulder while scooping up her daughter and holding her in her other arm.

"Yes we are", responded Oliver, he and Nyssa having finished packing their own luggage, three in total, while Nyssa slung her own luggage over her shoulder and used her other arm to scoop up her own son and hold him. Oliver on his part picked up the remaining two luggage and, after doing a cursory check of their home while also turning on their alarm system, turned to his wives and said, "Let's get this show on the road". They then headed out the door, went to their car (A/N the same one Oliver drove at the end of the season 3 finale), strapped their children into their car seats, and then got in with Oliver sitting in the driver's seat, Sara in the passenger seat, and Nyssa in the middle. They then began the drive to their destination, being the Hawaiian Islands. As he drove, Oliver addressed his wives.

"Can I say something?" he asked.

"What is it, my love?" Sara wondered.

"Indeed beloved, what is it you wish to say?" Nyssa also wondered, curious as to what was on her husband's mind.

"For the first time in my entire life, I'm happy. Really and truly happy." And Oliver meant it. He had two loving wives, children whom he adored, teammates and allies who were also his family, and his city was finally safe, mostly secure, and restored from the damage that Darhk and all of his other enemies had caused. With all of those blessings handed to him, Oliver was truly content, and not just him, but Sara and Nyssa as well, also happy to be married to a man who loved and cherished them and their children. All those thoughts filled Oliver, Nyssa, and Sara's mind as they drove off under the glow of the setting sun.

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it folks, and I hope all of you liked this.


End file.
